Birthday
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: It is Po's birthday, but something just happened between he and Hannah. Father and daughter fanfic. Enjoy and read and REVIEW! A present for my dad!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**_

**Okay, this is a late birthday present for my dad, who I'm very proud of. However, he had a liver cancer a year ago. It's a miracle that he could survive this far and still living and playing aircraft models by now. This story is for my dad.**

**Hey, dad. If you're watching this. I LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER!!!**

**I wish he could see this story, but I know deeply that everyday he is living and the time we spent together, is the greatest gift of all.**

**Enjoy, and don't flames on me! Oh, and remember, REVIEW!!**

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

_**Happy Birthday**_

_**By Arecus. Conberma**_

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!! YOU'RE BETTER TO APOLOGISE RIGHT THIS INSTINCE, YOUNG LADY!!" shouted from the Training Hall.

It was Po who was shouting and Hannah was the victim. "I didn't really mean it. It was an _**accident**_!" she stated.

"Oh, there are _**no**_ accidents! You know that better!" Po then pointed that out.

Suddenly, the others masters and the in-training Dragon Warriors came in a rush. Tigress asked, "Po, what's going on and what's with all the shouting?"

"You have arrived here just in time! Shifu, say something!" Po demanded.

"I want to. But could you at least tell me what just happened?" Shifu asked, trying to be polite.

"Well, this little missy had broken the Adversary and none of the less, lost my Sword of Heroes!" he furiously said.

Although, it was surprise that they had never seen Po so angry or mad or furious before. Shifu coughed and asked his grandfather. "Hannah, is it true?"

"Yes and no. I did break the Adversary, but I didn't lose the Sword of Heroes!" she claimed.

Shifu then looked at the Giant Panda again, "Po, are you sure that you put the Sword of Heroes in the right place?" he asked firmly.

"Positive. I mean, I left it right here," Po pointed at the spot that he was standing. He continued, "When I realized that I left it here, I came back and then I saw Hannah but there was no sign of my sword."

"Hmm…" Shifu rubbed his chin and turned at his other students. "Has anyone been here this afternoon?" he asked.

Although Hannah didn't have much patient and time to discuss this detective game. She said, "Urgh! I'm leaving. Meet me at Grandpa's noodle shop!" with those words, she fled.

--0x0x0x0x0x0x--

Po was still mad at Hannah, but then his wife tried to persuade him. "Po, honey, try to calm down. There's a saying, when you're looking for something you want, it won't appear. But when you don't look for it, it will sudden appear by itself." She said.

"I know…But it's just…" suddenly he was hushed by Tigress.

When they get into Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. All of sudden, people jumped out from nowhere, "SURPRISE!!" they shouted. And saw a sign "Happy Birthday, Po".

The Giant Panda was stunned and surprised, a lot. "How…you know…" he didn't know what to say.

"Don't you remember that today is your birthday?" Crane teasingly asked.

"Well, no…but…" and again, someone had interjected Po.

Mr. Ping ran over his son and tried to hug him. "Oh, happy birthday, my boy."

"Thanks, dad." Po replied with a smile and he caught a glimpse in his eyes as he saw something familiar in his father's wing. A sword.

"Ah…dad, what are you holding?" Po asked, stunning.

"Oh, this! I found it at the Training room after I finished visiting on you guys. This thing does feel kinda handy of chopping and cutting!" Mr. Ping happily said, unaware about the mystical weapon.

Po was in awestricken and he could hear laugh-holding from his friends and children. "Guyss…" he mumbled in embarrassed. The others masters then told Mr. Ping about the sword he was holding.

Tigress then walked beside him, with her arms wrapped around Po's arm. "Now, you see. I guess you still own our daughter an apology." She said with an insinuating smile.

Po hated to admit it but his wife had a point. He misunderstood his daughter and worst, he didn't trust her.

Suddenly, a crowd cheering has interrupted his thought. As they all turned and saw there was a musical competition, again. Music competition got held up like…everyday.

Then, a familiar figure appeared, "Hey, is that Hannah?" Jade asked, skeptically.

And they looked closer, Jade was right, it was Hannah! "You bet she is!!" Lilly and Azure said in unison.

Hannah was holding a microphone and spoke out loud and clear. "Alright, are you guys ready to party?" the crowd shouted wildly as yes. "Good! But before we make a party1, I want to present this song, a birthday gift…for my awesome dad." She gently said.

There was 'awwww' and 'owwww', and the masters stared at Po who was blushing and felt ashamed of himself. Hannah saw her family and smirked when she saw Po, "Dad, I know we might a fight sometimes. But I want you to know, that I always love you." She spilt out.

Po's heart was flattered. And the pop-music began.

_**Hannah:**__ I didn't want to listen to what you were saying_

_I thought that I knew all I need to know_

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me_

_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

_I can take care of myself_

_You taught me well_

When she saw Po was walking up the stage, with a microphone in his paws. He walked beside Hannah and said, shyly. "Look, Hannah. I'm sorry that I yelled at you this morning. It was my fault that I didn't trust you or believe you. At the end, I misunderstood you. Will you forgive me?" he asked, humbly.

Surprisingly, Hannah hugged her father. "Of course, dad. And hey, you're lucky because today's your birthday!" she sarcastically giggled. Po smiled goofy, and scratched his back head.

Then, the music still continued and Hannah grinned at Po if he wanted to sing along with her.

_**Hannah: **__I learned from you_

_That I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believing_

_There is no question that's a lesson_

_I learned from you_

_**Po: **__We always don't agree on what is the best way_

_To get to the place that we're going from here_

_But I can really trust you and give you the distance_

_To make your decision without any fear_

_Together: I'm grateful for all of the times_

_You opened my eyes_

_**Together: **__I learned from you_

_That I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believing_

_There is no question that's a lesson_

_I learned from you_

_You taught to stand on my own_

_Hannah: And I thank you for that_

_Together: It saved me it made me_

_And now that I'm looking back_

_**Hannah:**__ I can say, Whoooohoo_

_**Together:**__ I learned from you_

_That I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose (__**Po:**__ Something you choose)_

_All of the reasons to keep on believing_

_There is no question that's a lesson_

_I learned from you_

_I learned from you_

_That I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose (__**Po:**__ Something you choose)_

_All of the reasons to keep on believing_

_There is no question that's a lesson_

_I learned from you_

_**Hannah:**__ Yea, yaa_

_**Together:**__ I learned from you…_

After they had finished the song together, the music ended softly. And all of sudden, the crowd cheered insanely for the father and the daughter, who were bowing at them in unison. Hannah then turned at her beloved father, the Dragon Warrior, Po and said. "Happy birthday, dad. I'm sorry." She said. "And I'm sorry that I didn't give you any gift except I make up this song for you…"

Suddenly, she was embraced by wide black arms. Po chuckled and almost tears fell from his eyes. He whispered in Hannah's ear, "The honor and the greatest gift of all, is having you as my daughter. I love you, Hannah." He said, closing his eyes.

"And I love you, too, _**baba**_." She whispered and hugged him with her arms around his neck, tears started to falling from their eyes.

The father and the daughter were back together again. In Po's heart, he was saying that this is the best birthday he had ever gotten! Without his family and friends, everything will not be the same.

--0x0x0x0x0x0x--

**This is a song of Miley Cirus and Billy Cirus,"I Learned From you". Do you like it? Review it!**


End file.
